


意外标记又能怪谁

by Wings1827



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: ABO世界观亨本（亨A本B）【注】：本文私设Alpha在某种意外的情况下是能够标记Beta，并且被标记了的Beta能够闻到自己Alpha的味道，而且Beta自身的信息素也会因此而变得浓厚。以及文中OOC遍地都是，并不太懂ABO要如何搞，这个就只是一个满足自己欲望的小破车_(:з」∠)_





	意外标记又能怪谁

这可真是令人丧气。

第五杯酒下肚之后，吧台前本还是没忍住的长叹一声。难道这世间就没有酒吧一个能让Beta安安静静的猎艳吗？在这个满是Alpha和Omega信息素的地方，作为一个Beta还真是毫无存在感。两个小时内，他至少已经看到七对儿黏黏糊糊的搂着离开，或是直接爬上二楼开房，可见这该死的信息素是多么的可怕。想到这儿本忍不住打了个颤，暗自庆幸自己不会受那些东西的影响。但是这代价也不小，比如他已经在这个该死的酒吧呆了快一整晚，依然没能和谁搭讪上。就在他准备灌下第六杯的时候，有人坐到了他的身边。

“真是疯狂的夜晚。”男人点了一杯马提尼。

“……嗯？哦，是的，欲望之夜嘛。”本微微楞了一下才意识到对方是在对着自己说话。

“欲望之夜？”男人挑起了一侧的眉毛，“真是个不错的比喻。”

“是啊，已经有七对爱情鸟飞走了。”本撇着嘴耸耸肩，引来男人的一阵轻笑。

本微微偏头去打量对方，英俊的男人微微比他矮上一些，可身体却格外健壮。虽然酒吧的灯光十分昏暗，但本仍看得到在浓密的睫毛下的，那双蔚蓝又迷人的眼眸。就在男人和他不到一分钟的交谈里，本就发现了至少有五个人开始不断地往这边看。

好吧，看来他是搭不上这个不知是A还是O的漂亮家伙了。本有点郁闷的把酒灌进肚里。

但出乎他的意料，男人没有回应那些隐晦的，或者是直白挑逗的目光。他反而凑到本的身边，大腿紧紧贴上了他的。本有些惊讶的看向他，男人对着他勾起嘴角。

“希望我没有会错意？”他慢慢地磨蹭着本的腿，逐渐的减小着两人之间的距离。

“当、当然没有。”有些难以置信的本嗓子有点发干，“我以为你会更加青睐那些漂亮的Omega或是英俊的Alpha。”

“那些吗？”男人扭头扫了一眼身后，然后转过来对着本微笑。“我倒觉得你更好看一些。”

“你还真是个伶牙利嘴的小蜜罐儿。”本被对方的直白逗笑了，男人的手已经放到了他的大腿上，火热的温度着薄薄的裤子透了过来。

“我的嘴可是非常的灵活。”男人凑到了他耳边，“你想试试吗？”

“接下来你有没有安排？”本扭过头去，他们的嘴唇仅仅相差着几毫米。

“当然没有。”男人消灭了他们之间的距离。

 

当本和男人拥吻着撞开房门时，他才想起来自己还没有问对方的名字。本费了好大的劲儿才把男人给推开，对方几乎都要把他完全揉进自己怀里。

“嘿，easy tiger，easy。”本气喘吁吁的开口，“我还不知道你的名字呢。”

“嗯哼，我还以为你并不在乎？”男人不依不饶的缠上来，轻轻地舔着他的耳朵。

“如果你不介意我在床上喊的是别人的名字。”本舔舔嘴唇，用手指点了点男人下巴处微微的凹陷。“叫我本。”

“亨利。”男人握住他的手指亲吻，然后含进嘴里。“我叫亨利。”

然后名叫亨利的男人再一次把他拉进了令人窒息的吻中。

 

“等一下亨利。”本被扒光压在床上，艰难地试图推开蹂躏着他脖子的脑袋，“等等……亨利！”

“怎么？”再一次被打断的男人有点木满意地抬头。

“为什么是我在下面？”本用手推着亨利的胸膛，试图阻止他的动作。

“没关系，我会让你舒服的。”亨利抓着他的手又吻了吻。

“我不……”本还想再说什么，但是在看到亨利略带委屈的蔚蓝眼睛时，他下意识地妥协了。“弄痛我你就死定了，小子。”

“遵命，先生。”亨利俯下身，轻轻地啄了他一口。

 

本觉得自己要被对方吞噬了。亨利仔细的亲吻着他身上的每一处皮肤，甚至在锁骨处留下了吻痕和齿印。他一面抚摸着本的身体，一面慢慢的往下移动。他忍不住的揉弄着本的胸肌，并含住挺立的乳头用力的吸吮，直到让那两个小东西彻底红肿起来。

“唔……轻点儿！我又没有奶……”本推着亨利的头，但是这次对方没再顺从他的意思。

“但是我看这里很是喜欢被这样吸。”亨利用舌尖挑逗着乳尖，另一只手往下握住了本半勃的阴茎。

“唔哈！”本因他的动作呻吟一声，然后不甘示弱的踏上亨利的裆部。“我看有人似乎更忍不住呢。童、子、军。”

“我是不是童子军，一会儿你可以亲自验证一下。”亨利对着他的挑衅微微挑眉。

本还想反驳他什么，但一下子就被对方给翻了过去，趴到了床上。亨利一面亲吻啃咬他的后背，一面在他的臀缝里磨蹭自己，那火热的温度烫的本忍不住的发颤。

“你……唔……难道还需要我来教你怎么做？”本扭头有些不满的抱怨。

“放心，我会让你十分难忘的。”

“你最好——唔啊！！”

身体被突然的入侵，让本不由得尖叫了起来。亨利不知何时已经倒了满手的润滑剂，小心的开拓着他的身体。在能够接受四根手指后，亨利就迫不及待的收了出来。他紧紧地抓着那浑圆白皙的臀瓣，然后对着那个已经变得柔软的入口，一个挺身就把自己送了进去。突然的入侵带着火热的饱胀感和轻微的刺痛，本下意识的就绷紧了身体，后穴死死地绞住了亨利的阴茎。亨利只好一面亲吻他的后背，一面不断地安抚着。

“放松本，放松，别抗拒，接受就好。”

亨利凑到他的耳边，舔舐吮吸着耳垂和耳廓。一手撸动着他因疼痛而软下来的阴茎，揉捏着囊袋，用手上的老茧去摩擦敏感的会阴，以及不断渗出前液的马眼。本慢慢的放松了身体，后穴在适应之后，甚至开始慢慢的主动吸吮那根火热的阴茎。

“可，可以了。”本回身拉过亨利的脖颈，亲吻着他的嘴唇。“动吧，别让我失望。男孩儿。”

“接好了。”亨利咬了下他的耳朵，一手搂住他的腰，继而就大力的抽动起来。

突然的动作让本一下子就软了身体，他被顶的脸埋在枕头里，而腰部以下全都被对方牢牢地制住，他只能狼狈的撅着屁股任对方为所欲为。亨利的阴茎几乎将他的肠道撑到了极限，并且次次都精准的碾磨到他的前列腺上。本被操的浑身直颤，口水顺着合不拢的嘴角流下，喉咙模糊的发出意义不明的呻吟。亨利的手拉扯着他胸前的乳头，并在他的背上肆意的噬咬，吸吮，留下大片得吻痕，贪婪的似乎想将他的血肉都一并吞下。而突然间亨利将他直接的抱了起来，以至于他的阴茎更加的深入本的体内，连鼓胀的囊袋都拼命的想挤进那狭小的地方，本仰着头，泪水涎水和汗水湿漉漉的弄了满脸，他瘫软的靠在亨利的怀里，只能发出几个混沌不清的音节。亨利掐住他的腰部，狠命的操干，丝毫不介意之后会留下大片的淤青。

就在本感觉脑子都要被亨利冲撞出去时，肠道内一种异样的感觉扯回了他的意识。亨利原本就粗大阴茎，此时似乎又涨大了一圈，还恰好的压在他的前列腺上。明白了那是什么的本立刻就开始挣扎，但他根本就挣不出亨利的禁锢。

“该死的……放哈啊……放开……不要……结……会破……”被撑破的恐惧让他来回的扭动，亨利不得不再次把他压进床里。

“没事的本，没事的。”亨利亲吻着他脖子的后方，似乎有点遗憾那里没有气味诱人的腺体。“我说过，我会让你难忘的。”

“不——唔啊啊！！”

在亨利的结涨起来的时候，本也因此剧烈的高潮了。他在亨利的怀里微微颤抖着，下面射的一塌糊涂，身体里也被灌入了大量的液体。就在他失神的时候，脖子上突然一阵刺痛。

“啊！亨利你在做什么？”因为被结锁住，他十分费力的扭头。

“抱歉！抱歉本……我，我一时没能忍住……”

听到身下人颤巍巍的声音，亨利这才意识到自己做了什么。他满心愧疚的轻轻地舔着那个深深的牙印，只能庆幸对方不是一个Omega……

等等？这个味道是哪里来的？

他惊讶的看着本，本不明所以的扭头看了他一会儿，接着愤怒的冲着亨利脸上就是一拳。但没等他揍到人，就因为体内的结而惊叫一声，再次软倒在了床上。

“这可真是……万分之一的奇迹。”亨利忍不住的低头亲吻他。

“去你的奇迹！！”

本气的大吼，但却无计可施。Beta被Alpha标记只有万分之几的概率，怎么他就这么倒霉的被这个混小子给标记了！！

“本你放心，我会负责的。”男人似乎很满意本身上的气味，埋首在他的脖子上嗅个不停。

“……混蛋！！”

被对方好闻的信息素逐渐俘获的本，把脸埋在枕头里，欲哭无泪。

 

—FIN—


End file.
